


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Community College, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, heechul-centric, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae





	Untitled

**11:16 AM**

"I thought you had a alarm set!"Heechul yelled at Leeteuk as they both ran down the hallway."I thought I did!"Leeteuk yelled back without looking back at Heechul.The slightly younger boy just sighed."Whatever."He said."But it's not my fault if we're both late for the class!"

Leeteuk didn't reply back and Heechul smirked in victory.They both stopped running for a moment to catch their breaths.Leeteuk looked at him."Do remember with floor and room the class is on?"He asked.Heechul thought for a moment before replying."Third floor I think."He said."I think it's in room 3b but I can't remember for sure."


End file.
